


Kill Your Heroes

by WonderWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pining, Superhero Derek, Supervillain Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWolf/pseuds/WonderWolf
Summary: “This isn’t what it looks like,” Stiles says. It’s a complete and utter lie, it’s exactly what it looks like, but it’s all he can come up with at this point. Chris Argent is floating, bumping up against the warehouse ceiling in a way that can only be explained by Stiles’ use of magic. He’s tied up and unconscious, and there’s really no way Stiles can talk his way out of this one, especially since Derek is glaring at him from only a few feet away. (aka the Supervillain vs Superhero AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Argento-Capitani](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Argento-Capitani).



> For my secret santa giftee, argento-capitani, who wanted something happy and involving magic Stiles. This probably isn’t what you had in mind, but this is where listening to “Genghis Khan” by Miike Snow on repeat got me.
> 
> Hope you like it anyway! :)

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Stiles says. 

It’s a complete and utter lie, it’s exactly what it looks like, but it’s all he can come up with at this point. Chris Argent is floating, bumping up against the warehouse ceiling in a way that can only be explained by Stiles’ use of magic. He’s tied up and unconscious, and there’s really no way Stiles can talk his way out of this one, especially since Derek is glaring at him from only a few feet away. 

Derek’s normally patient, blue-green eyes glow a bright and threatening red, and Stiles’ brain shuts down in the way it always seems to do when Derek’s around.

“So you’re not actually in the process of kidnapping the Mayor?” Derek asks tonelessly, unimpressed and obviously used to Stiles’ antics by now. It’s no surprise that he sees through Stiles’ bullshit; they’ve been rivals for nearly a year now, which is undeniably a long time in the superhero world. 

In fact, they’ve been rivals for so long that Stiles has been considering taking their relationship to the next step and asking Derek to be his Arch Nemesis. Or supervillain partner, he’s not picky really. He’ll take what he can get.

A hero only has one Arch Nemesis in their life; it’s a revered and exclusive position that only a handful of villains and heroes are able to achieve. 

Stiles thinks they might be ready to make that commitment.

“Well, no. Not exactly. You see, it’s a funny story, actually,” Stiles starts. He doesn’t get to finish his thought before Derek is grabbing his shirt and sending him soaring into a nearby wall. His head bashes against the bricks and his teeth clack painfully in his mouth before he lands on the floor with a _thump!_

The world sways as he opens his eyes and he’s mentally aware enough to know that’s probably not a good sign.

“You could’ve at least let me finish,” Stiles slurs, stumbling to his feet and trying to regain his composure. Not an easy feat when you’re mostly-human. “It really was gonna be a good story.”

Derek shoots him a slightly guilty look as he scales up the wall and plucks Mayor Argent out of the air and into his thick, muscular arms before jumping effortlessly back down. Stiles sighs wistfully, knowing he’ll never have muscles like that no matter how hard he tries. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to throw you that hard.”

“Typical supernatural guy not knowing his own strength,” Stiles says, chuckling at the fact that a _superhero_ is apologizing to _him_ —a _supervillain_ —for throwing him too hard. 

Stiles continues to laugh, admittedly a little deliriously, and flicks up a glowing middle finger. He watches in amusement as Derek goes flying backwards, pushed by nothing more than a little bit of magic, and slams into the opposite wall. Sure, he’d apologized, but Stiles is a petty guy. Why accept an apology when you can get even?

The old and time-weakened bricks of the warehouse break and crumble underneath Derek’s superhuman weight and Argent drops to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Stiles winces at the sound, hoping nothing is broken. He’s pretty sure he needs Argent alive in order to make his plan work.

Derek groans from the floor, using the pile of rubble around him to push himself to his feet. His shirt is torn and his forehead bloody as he shakes the dust from his hair. Stiles’ eyes rake across the hero’s body in appreciation, enjoying the amount of muscle he’s able to see through the tears in the fabric. He knows what lies under those clothes, knows intimately well how Derek is practically built out of thick, beautiful muscle. 

The fact that he’s standing like that hit didn’t scramble his brains a little is also impressive. Had Stiles taken a hit that hard, he wouldn’t have been standing again for a good number of hours.

“Yeah, hitting walls hurts, doesn’t it, Big Guy? Maybe next time we’ll think before sending Stiles flying, right? After all, I’m just a fragile human being and— _ah_ , _fuck._ ” Stiles grunts as Derek rushes forward, his fangs and claws extended as he tackles him, sending them both slamming into the ground. Thankfully, Derek’s body takes most of the impact before he rolls them over andtakes advantage of Stiles’ surprise to pin him to the ground.

It’s not the first time they’ve ended up in this position—he remembers many moments in bed, soft sheets under their sweaty skin, Derek pinning him down with a satisfied growl. 

It’s a lot less fun on a rough warehouse floor.

“What do you want with Argent?” Derek growls, his claws beginning to sink painfully into Stiles’ shoulders.

“Just a friendly chat over tea. We’re good friends, you know. Go way back, since—” Stiles clenches his mouth shut, keeping in a hiss of pain as Derek’s claws dig further into his flesh, and he pushes more of his weight onto him. Derek’s growling goes deeper, his eyes glowing brighter and more intense in his anger. 

It’s beautiful, Stiles can’t help but think as he stares into the intensity of the red eyes above him. He would make a good villain—a great addition to Stiles’ team—a team that consists currently only of himself. Alone. Fighting together, side by side, they would be invincible.

But Derek’s never shown much interest in more than Stiles’ body. And even that interest was faint and flaky, there and gone in a matter of hours.

“Tell me the truth for once. Goddamnit, Stiles,” Derek seethes, pulling Stiles back into the present. Stiles glances down at the provocativeness of their position and blinks up at him with a coy smile.

“What are you gonna do to me if I don’t?” Stiles purrs, shifting his hips to create more contact between them. Derek abruptly scowls and shifts back minutely to regain the space. “I’ve been a bad villain, Derek. I need to be punished.” His flirtatious wink sends Derek over the edge, his expression filled with disgust as he leaps away. Stiles snorts at the way Derek uses his super speed just to get away from him, a regular human, just because of a little innuendo.

“Would you stop doing that?” Derek snaps, clearly uncomfortable.

“Okay, seriously, dude. That’s not nearly the worst we’ve done. I’ve seen you naked and had your dick in my ass. And, unless I’m remembering incorrectly, you had fun _every_ _time_ ,” Stiles snaps back. He tries not to let his hurt show; and, in all honesty, he doesn’t even know why he’s hurt. It’s not like he doesn’t know that Derek hates him to the core. It’s not like this dysfunctional relationship they have is anything more than just a sexual-tension filled rivalry. But Derek’s an anomaly—throwing Stiles’ game off completely. Derek is just…he’s determined, he’s smart, handsome, and so very, very _good_. The exact opposite of Stiles.

Holy hell, he has _feelings_ for his Arch-Nemesis-to-be. He’s a terrible excuse for a villain.

“The truth,” Derek barks out his demand. Stiles pushes onto his hands with a dramatic sigh.

“I’m looking for Kate,” Stiles finally admits, his expression sour at having to spoil the surprise. He was going to capture her and bind her until she couldn’t move a single muscle, then send her via UPS in an uncomfortably small box to Derek’s not-so-secret lair. 

It was going to be a _gift_ , a show of solidarity of some sort. It definitely wasn’t a courting gift.

Absolutely not. 

Derek’s huge, adorably fluffy eyebrows pull together in confusion. “Why?”

Stiles shrugs and then pushes himself unsteadily to his feet, still a little concussed from before. Derek’s right to be confused, it really doesn’t make sense. “The enemy of my enemy is my friend” and all that. Kate is just another villain, hell bent on Derek’s downfall, so she should be his ideal candidate for the co-villain position. But there’s the added complication that Stiles hates Derek being hurt by any villain, being touched by any villain, dealing with _any_ _villain_ —that isn’t him.

He has no logical reason for this possessiveness, nothing that can explain it other than…feelings. And he’s not too sure that saying “you’re mine” would go over well with Derek. So he says the next thing that comes to mind, the closest to the truth he’s willing to offer.

“She hurt you.” 

It’s a little simplified, but still technically true. The full truth is that she burnt over half of Derek’s family alive and then tortured Derek in a basement until another rogue superhero named Scott saved him, but mentioning that might be a little bit of a mood killer right now.

Derek’s eyes are trailing over him with a look of bewilderment, searching for something. Probably his vulnerabilities. Stiles’ hands clench under the scrutiny, his heart starting to speed up in a way he’s fairly certain Derek can hear.

“You just threw me into a wall,” Derek says pointedly.

“Yeah, but I threw you with love. And, technically, it was my magic that did it, not me. It’s different. I don’t want to see you and your loved ones die, I just want to see you covered in blood and rubble with your clothes half torn off,” Stiles says thoughtlessly. Maybe that counts as a confession of feelings. He’s not exactly sure. “It’s a really good look for you.”

Derek’s frown falters for the briefest of moments, his lips twitching with a hint of amusement. Stiles bites down on his lip to keep from grinning. It probably isn’t good to admit how much he likes making his rival-slash-arch-nemesis-to-be smile, but the sight makes him feel a little warm inside so he ignores the wrongness of it all. He’s usually freezing all the time, from the inside of his heart to the toes on his feet. What’s so bad about feeling a little warm every now and then?

“I was thinking,” Stiles says, deciding to take the leap and throw his facade out the window for the first time, “that maybe we could team up or something. Against her.”

Derek’s eyebrows soar upwards in surprise. That’s not exactly a ‘no’. It’s enough to give Stiles the courage he needs to continue.

“You could take all the credit. I just think it might be nice, having a co-villain,” Stiles says, eyes darting to look anywhere but at Derek’s face. The hero’s just so intimidating to look at sometimes, like he’s constantly judging Stiles, whether or not he’s actually doing something evil. 

To be fair though, he _is_ doing something evil about ninety-five percent of the time.

“Co-hero.” At first, he’s startled by Derek’s soft voice and then the implications of his words sink in. Stiles’ eyes snap to Derek’s amused expression, his ears ringing in his surprise, because he _can’t_ be saying…

“We can work together, but you have to be my co- _hero_ ,” Derek says with a smirk, his arms folding against his chest in preemptive victory. His cocky confidence is annoyingly sexy.

Stiles sputters for a moment, trying to think of a response. He’s a villain to the core, there’s nothing heroic about him, he couldn’t possibly—

“Co-villain,” Stiles repeats, though it’s more of a demand.

“Co-hero or no deal,” Derek says pointedly. “I don’t do relationships with villains.”

“I…Who said anything about a relationship?” Stiles stutters, the last of his cool persona completely disappearing along with his dignity. He’s sure he looks ridiculous, his eyes wide and frantic as he tries to understand what’s going on. When had a relationship been an option? 

Exactly how hard had he hit his head?

“I thought that was what we were working up to,” Derek says, unusually patient. “All this time. I don’t have sex with every villain I fight, you know.”

A flush works its way up Stiles’ neck, surely causing his cheeks to become spotted with pink, unsightly blotches. Derek only grins wider at him, though.

He’d never really thought about what they were doing, to be honest. Never thought whether or not Derek slept with any of the others. He had hoped for more between them, of course, but he’d never thought it was possible…Not when he’d wake up with the sheets cold and the window open, Derek having disappeared each time before morning. He just thought that was it for them, that was the extent of their interactions. Fighting in the streets, occasionally fucking back at Stiles’ place when they’d had particularly heated arguments. 

That was supposed to be it for them.

“You want to be in a _relationship_ with me?” Stiles repeats, eyes narrow as he inspects Derek for lies. “You want…to work with me? As in…Us? Together? Partners?”

“As _co-heroes_ , I would like to work with you. I always thought there was more to you than this,” Derek says, gesturing to the half-destroyed warehouse around them. “You have a lot of potential, Stiles. I was just waiting for you to realize.”

Stiles’ gut clenches at the thought of giving up everything he’s known. He’s not sure if he can be a hero, not sure that he can be _good_. But Derek’s looking at him with an open, hopeful expression, and he thinks…maybe it’s worth a try.

“Okay,” Stiles agrees. “I just…I might not be good at it, alright? I might be awful. _Terrible_. But I’ll…I’ll try.”

Derek’s smile is blinding and he offers a hand that Stiles takes with his own. Derek tugs him forward until they’re chest to chest, eyes wide as they look at each other. 

“I think you’ll be fine,” Derek whispers before pulling him into a kiss. Stiles’ magic tingles in his fingers and the lights explode around them. The shattered glass spreads across the floor, but he can’t find it in him to care. He won’t have any reason to return to the warehouse after today.

Stiles hums into the kiss, warmth spreading from his toes to his fingers. 

Yeah, maybe he will be good. But he knows without a doubt that, together, they’ll be great.


End file.
